


Café Evangeline

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Frozen Gumbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Elsa receives a small act of kindness from the local waitress at her favorite cafe. So each day, she comes back. Is it for the food or is it for the waitress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Evangeline

“Look, it’s the ice queen.” Lottie whispered.

        “So that’s ‘er??” Merida asked.

        Tiana rolled her eyes as she finished up the dishes in the sink. Instead of working Lottie was gossiping, which wasn’t surprising really, but at least they weren’t busy. With a sigh, Tiana joined the two girls. They were apparently talking about the girl sitting over in the corner.  Tiana knew who she was; her name was Elsa aka the Ice Queen. The eldest daughter of wealthy industrialists, she barely talked and rarely did she smile. Hence, she was called the ice queen.

        “Ya’ll know it’s not polite to gossip right?” Tiana said.

        “It’s not gossiping if it’s true!” Lottie replied.

        “Lottie, you don’t know that girl at all!” Tiana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Maybe she’s shy.”

        “I dunno T,” Merida blew a bubble  with her gum. “She hardly says anythin’ tae anyain an’ Ah don’t hink I’ve ever seen th’ lass smile.”

        “You two are unbelievable,” Tiana shook her head. “You know you two could try being nice to her. She might be friendly.”

        “Tia, honey,” Lottie said. “I know girls like her okay? She thinks her shit don’t stink.”

        “Lottie!”

        “What? It’s true!”

        Tiana just rolled her eyes again. Mama had always raised her not to judge a book by its cover. Plus, when people jumped to conclusions they were usually wrong. Tiana was also not the type of girl to just leave a person by their lonesome. That best way to make a friend was to give them a gift, and the best gift was something sweet.

        Tiana took a cup and filled it with some of their fresh hot chocolate. Then, she got a spoonful of raspberry jam. After mixing it up, she squirted some raspberry flavoring onto a plate along with three raspberry. Then, a dollop of whipped cream. Perfect.

        Tiana walked over to Elsa. She was reading a book and she didn’t look up until Tiana placed the mug on the table.

        “I didn’t order this.” Elsa said.

        “It’s on the house,” Tiana winked. “Enjoy.”

        Elsa was about to argue but then Tiana walked away. Elsa looked at the mug of hot cocoa. It looked good and it smelled delicious. Shrugging, she took a sip of it.

        “Wow,” She said. “This cocoa is good! Raspberries? How did she make it taste so good?”

        “You just wasted a good cup of coca Tia!” Lottie told her friend.

        “Will you stop?” Tiana said.

        Elsa watched Tiana. Why had she done this? She hadn’t ordered anything. She had just been sitting here. That was oddly nice of the waitress. Once she finished the coca, she brought out her wallet. This was free but she felt like she should leave something. The waitress was so sweet and the cocoa had been so delicious. Taking out a ten, she placed it next to the plate before getting up to leave.

        When Elsa left, Tiana went to clean up the table. She was shocked to see the ten was left.

        “Ten dollars?” She said. “Wow, I didn’t think she would tip me.”

        “She tipped ye?” Merida whistled. “Wow, that’s a first.”

        “She was probably just saying thank you for the cocoa.” Tiana said.

        “Ten bucks is a pretty big thank you.” Lottie whispered.

        Tiana just ignored Lottie and she didn’t think about it anymore until two days later.

        Elsa came back. And when Merida went to take her order, she came back with a tidbit of information.

        “Tia, it’s your turn.”

        “What?”

        “She asked for you.” Merida said. “She said, and I quote, ‘Where’s th’ bonnie lassie?’”

        “I doubt she said it with that accent.” Tiana rolled her eyes.

        “She asked for ye! Nae by nam but she described ye! Go get her!” Merida nudged her friend.

        Tiana rolled her eyes but she went out to Elsa’s table.

        “Hello,” Tiana waved to Elsa. “Nice to see you again.”

        “Hi,” Elsa gave a small smile. “You seem busy tonight.”

        “Yeah, Wednesdays are usually busy. What can I get you tonight?”

        “Um—I was hoping you could just surprise me?” Elsa said. “I’d like some of that cocoa though. It was really good.”

        “Okay, I’ll surprise you!” Tiana smiled.

        Tiana turned around and went back to behind the bar. Elsa sighed and tugged at her gloves. Why was she doing this? This was really stupid, that pretty waitress probably had a boyfriend already. Why would she be interested in Elsa anyways? She wasn’t beautiful or interesting like other girls. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. Elsa was about to leave when Tiana came back.

        “Today’s drink is fresh cherry lemonade,” Tiana said. “For dinner, pasta with white sauce and grilled shrimp.”

        “That sounds delightful!” Elsa said, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

        Tiana returned the smile before heading back to the counter. When she got there, Lottie was smiling at her. It was one of those smiles that Tiana hated, it was smug and Lottie looked about ready to burst.

        “What?” Tiana asked.

        “She likes you.”

        “Everyone likes me,” Tiana said. “I’m a nice person.”

        “Oh Tia, you’re being so naïve!” Lottie sighed. “She asked specifically for you! She thinks you’re pretty! She probably is going to ask you out!”

        Tiana just rolled her eyes at Lottie, she was being silly. There weren’t a lot of lesbians or bisexuals around these parts and she doubted that someone as pretty as that girl was into her. She just ignored Lottie’s stares as she worked on Elsa’s order. When it was finished, she brought it over along with a drink.

        “Wow, this looks fantastic!” Elsa grinned. “Thank you Miss—Oh, I never did catch your name.”

        “It’s Tiana.”

        “Tiana,” Elsa repeated, smiling slightly. “That means fairy queen. It suits you.”

        “You think I’m a royal fairy?” Tiana asked.

        “Possibly.” Elsa was blushing slightly.

        God, she was really cute. Tiana didn’t want to get her hopes up but she couldn’t deny that Elsa was a very attractive woman.

        “What’s your name?” Tiana asked.

        “Elsa.”

        “Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

        Beautiful. No one had called Elsa beautiful before. Well, some had but they usually wanted something, but when Tiana said it, it seemed genuine. Her cheeks flushed red as she repeated the phrase Tiana had said over and over again in her head. Tiana smiled and waved as she went back to work. Elsa waved back, her heart singing.

        When Elsa was done with her meal and had left, Tiana went to clean the table, she found that Elsa had left her another tip. This time $20. Okay, maybe Lottie and Merida were right.

        For the next few days, Elsa repeated her actions. She would come in and ask for Tiana. She would even wait if Tiana was busy. She never ordered from the menu. Each time she would ask Tiana to suggest something. The tip increased from $20 to $30. Again, Tiana thought Elsa was just being nice but one day, after Elsa left, Tiana found a note. Confused, she opened it up.

       _I’m sorry for always hogging you but I really, really like you. Can you sit with me next time I come? Next lunch is on me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elsa_

        Tiana’s face blushed. At that moment, Lottie came up behind her and peered over her shoulder. She gasped.

        “OH MY GOD!” She squealed. “I was right! Merida, Tiana has a date! That girl asked her out!”

        Normally, Tiana would tell Lottie to be quiet but at the moment, Tiana was too happy to say anything. While she hadn’t believed Lottie, Tiana had started liking Elsa. While she didn’t say much, Elsa seemed to be very sweet. Also, she was rather pretty. Tiana placed the note in her pocket. She hummed to herself as she cleaned off the tables. Now what would she wear for her lunch date?


End file.
